The Principle Of Dreams
by The Lantern
Summary: I wish Satoshi Hikari had a family." Satoshi finally gets his family, no matter how dysfunctional and unwilling both parents may be. Shonenai and frightening possibilies ahead! DxK and implied DaixS


**Disclaimer:** I don't DN Angel.

"Die!" White feather razorblades attacked the fleeing thief, blowing up on contact, their owner following not so far behind.

"Ouch." Dark whimpered, clutching his head as the world began to blur. Krad approached quickly attempting to snatch up the stolen artwork as the thief passed out.

"…_.Dark-sama?" Gold, flowing, glowing, gold._

"_Ngghh...'"The thief murmured, draping a hand over his burning eyes._

"_Dark-sama, are you alright?" Sultry, the familiar voice echoed in his head, cool fingers pressing against his forehead. _

"_Neh, mom, what's wrong with dad?" The timid yet impassive question came from the doorway, where a small blond child stood, backpack in hand._

"_He's got a bit of a fever, Satoshi darling, can you go fetch your brother, and don't forget to feed your pet." Creepy boy was here, he was creepy boy's dad, and he was married?!!_

"_Yes mom." The boy obediently replied, turning back down into the hallway. _

"_Dark-sama, I know you're wake, look at me koi." The golden figure cooed, tugging the covers loose so that the man could move. _

_Hesitantly, Dark removed his hand, only to slam it back into place, horror flooding his mind. What was Krad doing here? He couldn't be his wife? No, that would make him Satoshi's mom, and everyone he didn't like Satoshi that way. It would also mean he had sex with the enemy and actually knocked him up, which would mean Krad, had something down there to….ugh._

_This was all just a horrible, terrible dream, which he would wake up from right about…NOW!_

"_Dark-sama, are you sick love?" The Krad imposter furrowed his brow, leaning over his husband in concern, hair draping over slim shoulders._

"_Krad?" Dark whimpered in disbelief, finally lowering his hand, only to have it grasped by the called._

"_Yes?" Krad smiled sweetly, the very essence of a house wife. Overall, it was very very wrong, and scary, don't forget scary. _

"_Wha-" "Here mom." He was interrupted by Satoshi, who held a giggling infant in his small arms._

"_Thank you dear." The blond took the babe, petting his smirking eldest on the head._

_Dark got the impression that the mini-creepy boy knew something about his predicament, but doubted he could get it out with the very maternal blond hovering about, bouncing the strawberry splattered child in his arms. He tossed the grinning boy a glare. _

"_Hey, Dark-sama, you mind taking care of Wizu for a moment, I'll go cook dinner." The angel gave him an innocently persuasive stare, setting the child in the befuddled man's lap._

_Waiting until the unusually happy maniac/ possible transvestite was out of the room, Dark turned to creepy boy, intent on finding out what he knew._

"_Okay creepy boy, what the hell is going on?" _

"_How should I know father, it's your head." The preteen smirked again, mischievous blue eyes widening in amusement and false innocence._

"_You know something! Tell me, why is Krad all girly and unpsychotic? Why are you claiming to be my kid, and why is Wizu a baby, and where is Daisuke!??" The thief babbled, stirring the small child in his lap._

"_Ah well, Krad's always been like this, shouldn't you know, you married him after all. I am your child, and it's mean to disown me, so I'll tell mom. Wizu was just born a few months ago, were you under the impression that children were born adults? And Daisuke-kun is tied to my bed post, like he always is as my pet." The boy sucked in a deep breath as his supposed father gaped in horror._

"_DAISUKE IS YOUR SEX SLAVE!!!" Dark shrieked, tearing at his hair in agony, this was sooo not happening…_

"_No. of course not, mom told me I'd have to wait until I'm fourteen to let him do me, of course he did give me permission to practice…" Satoshi trailed off as the thief began to turn blue from lack of oxygen._

"_Um, right, I'll go get mom." The boy poked his head out into the hallway. "MOMMY DAD IS CHOKING ON THIN AIR!" He informed the blond who had just set the food down at the table. Krad wiped his hands on his apron before making his way into the master bedroom. _

"_Dinner's ready dear, take Wizu and go ahead and start to eat, I'll take care of your father." The preteen nodded, snatching the gurgling infant from Dark's lap and striding out, lips pressed together as he struggled to contain evil laughter._

"_Dark-sama cut it out, there is no reason for you to be acting like this, now stop your behavior this instance or you'll be sleeping on your own tonight." Dark felt all his indignation wilt and fade under the stern gaze of his apparent wife. Hey, Krad may be girly here, but he still had a killer glare. _

_His admission was rewarded with a soft kiss on the cheek and a brief embrace. "Now come along, I made sure to save you the largest portion; I know how big your appetite is." Krad chuckled, hips swaying as he lead the way to the dining room, an almost giddy smile painting lush lips._

"_And Dark-sama?" The hunter purred as he coaxed the thief into the head chair._

"_Yes?" Dark felt dread pull into the bottom of his stomach as the blond leaned forward, amber eyes glittering._

"_Hurry up and eat, I have an announcement to make." At this the mini-commander giggled, catching the hunter's warm stare. _

_Dark ate slowly, swallowing carefully as he eyed the blondes' dual excitement wearily. _

_Finally, his fork met his lips without food; his plate was empty and immediately swept away by the overwhelmingly cheerful blond._

"_Now Dark-sama, I'm sure you've noticed how odd I've been acting as of late." The thief nodded in agreement, the blond was going to reveal that this was all a twisted hoax and they would never speak of it again, ever._

"_Well I'm," He glanced at Wizu warmly, "I'm pregnant again." Dark froze, hands gripping the table so hard that his knuckles turned white._

"_Pregnant?" He squeaked, slumping back into the chair as the world began to spin._

"_Why yes, and I thought perhaps we could name him Argentine, you know like your favorite artwork?" The blonde's face blurred from his vision as Dark fainted, the shock too much._

"…Mousey?" Gold, flowing, glowing, gold.

"Nggh…" The thief draped an arm over his aching head.

"What's the matter with you?" The hunter questioned, crouching above his prey with a curious expression, the thief had been making rather amusing expressions in his sleep, but he still wouldn't let go of the artwork, which was quite annoying.

_/Why'd he pass out so soon_? / His host echoed, raising a dark blond eye brow.

//_I do believe he is ill, perhaps with a fever_. // the angel shrugged, brushing gloved fingers over a burning forehead, feeling the thief waken, he drew back, tugging at the artwork harshly, but the thief held his grip of steel. "Stand up and give me the artwork thief."

"Krad?" Violet eyes blinked open, a bright smile lighting tan features as the blond boxed him in the ear murmuring a sarcastic comment on the thief's stupidity.

"Thank god1 I just had this nightmare, and you were all like, pregnant, and girly, and Satoshi was like a preteen and Daisuke was like his sex slave and-" Krad punched him in the face, snatching the artwork successfully, then taking flight, off to his tamer's apartment.

_// I think I've hit Dark on the head one to many times_. // He whispered to himself as he landed.

_/ That's odd. /_ Satoshi blinked, pointing at the label of artwork.

"The Principle of dreams" Krad read aloud as he set it down next to the bed, stripping himself down and snuggling into bed, his host bid him a good night, seemingly content.

_/ Night Mom. / _Krad's hair caught on the corner of the artwork, but he took no notice, raising a sleepy eye brow at his tamer's choice of words, before curling up.

"_Krad-chan." _The hair on the back of his neck stood up and his formerly dozing angel went alert, his body tensed in anticipation.

"_I'm going to grant his wish." _The whisper echoed off the walls and made the hunter narrow his eyes, whose wish? Satoshi's?

He became aware of the warm hands around his waist, and face buried in his shoulder. Breathing quietly, he tilted his head down noting the small child's body curled into his side, and the more muscular one wrapped about him.

Feeling suddenly sleepy, the embraced angel relaxed in his counterpart's hold, both of them.

~~~~~~-** Earlier at the heist…**~~~~~~~

"I wish Satoshi Hikari had a family." Red hues glittered softly.


End file.
